


Crime and Punishment

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by The Artful DodgerPippin is naughty. Merry is worse.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien. Tolkien's the man! This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.
> 
> Story Notes: It's my birthday on May 23rd. So, in the spirit of Hobbit tradition, I would like to give a present to someone. Salina, you have been a challenge and a dear and have given me so much already. I give you hugs, my love and my undying respect. I also give you this fic.  
> Want to give me a birthday present? Feedback, baby! That's all I ask.

"Pippin, stop that," Merry scolded.

Pippin pulled his finger out of the icing on the top of Frodo's birthday cake.

"But I'm hungry," he whined.

"We have to wait for Sam and Frodo to get here."

Pippin's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "They're taking too long."

"It's Frodo's birthday and he can take as long as he wants," Merry told him.

Pippin scowled and looked down at his finger that was caked in blue icing. He eyed it slowly and then looked up at his cousin. Pippin snaked his tongue out and licked the blue frosting off his fingertip.

He groaned low in his chest. "Oh, Merry," he gasped. "It tastes wonderful."

Merry squirmed in his chair.

Pippin sucked the whole finger into his mouth with a little slurping noise.

Merry whimpered. "That's not funny, Pip."

Pippin grinned, letting his finger fall from his mouth. "What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that cake melting in my mouth right now."

Pippin extended his finger towards the cake.

"Don't you even think about it, Pippin Took," Merry warned.

"But, Merry," Pippin said in his most innocent voice, "I'm so very hungry."

Pippin dipped his finger into the icing once again.

Merry jumped out of his chair and grabbed Pippin's wrist, yanking the younger Hobbit's hand out of the cake.

Pippin gasped, but continued grinning. Merry held Pippin's wrist tight and guided the finger to his mouth. Merry locked eyes with his cousin and let his tongue dart out. He traced a circle all the way around Pippin's finger, licking it clean.

Pippin was hard, his erection straining his trousers. He had meant to be the one teasing Merry, but it seemed the tables had turned.

Once Merry was done cleaning Pippin's digit, he leaned in and licked the bit of blue icing at the corner of Pippin's mouth. Then his tongue traced its way up to Pippin's earlobe.

Pippin moaned and tried to pull his body in closer to Merry. But just as he did so, Merry pulled back. Letting go of Pippin's wrist, Merry picked up the cake and carried it over to the kitchen counter.

Pippin was left standing there, bewildered.

"Um, Merry?"

Merry didn't turn around. "Yes, Pip?"

"Um, were you gonna do something else?"

"I thought I'd tidy up a bit."

Pippin frowned. "That's not what I meant. I meant with me."

Merry turned around and faced Pippin. "I know what you meant, Pippin. But you ruined the beautiful cake that your sister made for Frodo. So, you tell me, do you deserve a reward for that?"

Pippin dropped his head. "I suppose not. But that was awful mean of you, Merry."

Merry stepped towards him. "You could do a punishment, Pip."

It was the tone in Merry's voice that caught Pippin's attention.

"What sort of a punishment?"

* * *

.  
Pippin lay on his back in bed. He was stripped naked and hard as a rock. He watched Merry fishing around in the bedside drawer. Merry was naked as well, and Pippin grinned, watching his cousin's strong chest muscles rise and fall with his breathing.

"Ah, here it is," Merry exclaimed, holding up an old scarf. "Put your hands above your head, Pip."

Pippin's eyes grew big. "Merry, do you mean to...to tie me up?"

Merry bit his lower lip. "Is that a problem, Pip? You do trust me, don't you?"

Pippin nodded and raised his hands above his head. Merry tied his wrists to the bedpost.

"Is that too tight," he asked Pippin.

"No."

Merry brushed Pippin's curls out of his eyes. "You really trust me, don't you?" he breathed, seemingly shocked.

Pippin nodded. "With all of my life, Merry, my love."

Merry grinned a most wicked grin and leaned in to whisper in Pippin's ear. "Your mistake."

Those two words sent a shiver up Pippin's spine and he jerked in the binds that held him.

* * *

Merry climbed on top of Pippin and captured his cousin's mouth with his own. He didn't wait for Pippin to open for him, but instead pried Pippin's lips apart with his tongue. Merry forced his tongue inside Pippin's mouth and felt his cousin's hips lift off the bed. While he plundered the sweet mouth, his hand ran up Pippin's side.

Merry delighted at the shiver he felt in his cousin's body. He brushed his fingertips across Pippin's nipples. Pippin moaned against his mouth. Then Merry pulled his lips off of Pippin's, and moved them to the spot just behind Pippin's ear. This made Pippin squirm.

"Merry," Pippin gasped.

"Oh, Pippin," Merry said, in a mocking voice. "I am so very hungry." Then he growled from his chest and bit down hard on the sweet flesh.

Pippin screamed and yanked his head away from Merry. Merry placed his hands on either side of Pippin's head and held his cousin still. Then he tenderly licked the spot that was already a bright red.

Moving his mouth down to Pippin's throat, Merry hummed against Pippin's flesh. He could feel his cousin straining against the scarf. Merry moved his mouth down to Pippin's chest, his belly, his navel, all the while avoiding Pippin's nipples.

"Merry, please."

Merry loved to hear that voice begging. He worked back up to the nipples, and ran his tongue lightly across them. Pippin moaned, raising his chest up into Merry's mouth.

Merry licked first one nipple, then the other. He sucked on them until they were fine, sharp points of pain. Then, just a viciously as before, he bit down hard.

* * *

There was so much pain and pleasure in Pippin's body that he couldn't even make a sound come out. Merry was holding on tight with his teeth and the nipple felt like it would come off in his cousin's mouth. Pippin knew Merry was waiting for him to beg, but he couldn't even form Merry's name.

"Ahhhoooohh." Well, that was something. Merry let go and nuzzled the bruised area with his nose.

"Oh, my sweet, little Pip." Then he was between Pippin's legs, spreading them and running his fingers up Pippin's thighs.

Pippin let out a sigh of relief. The punishment was over.

But he was wrong.

Merry spent several minutes just running his fingers around on Pippin's hot flesh, never touching Pippin's arousal. Pippin shifted his hips, trying to get some contact for his aching need. But Merry was watching his every move, and kept pulling away before Pippin got any relief at all.

Then, after what seemed to Pippin as ages, Merry finally began to lick Pippin's shaft. It was slow at first, causing Pip to shift and groan, begging for more. Then the tongue began to speed up. Pippin tried in vain to free his arms, but to no use.

He felt as if he was going to die without relief. And relief did not seem possible anytime in the near future.

* * *

Merry knew what Pippin wanted. He knew that his cousin was in pain from arousal. He knew that Pippin wanted to be taken into his mouth and sucked off past the point of no return.

But Merry had other plans. He sat up between Pippin's legs, removing his mouth and hands from his cousin's body. Then Merry waited for Pip to absorb what had happened.

Pippin did. He looked up at Merry, his face a mask of pain and confusion. "Um, Merry, what happened?"

"I'm not going to suck you off, Pip," Merry said, in what was the most menacing voice he could muster in his aroused state.

"What?" Pippin cried. "Merry, I'm sorry about Frodo's cake. I'll fix it. It'll look as good as new, I swear. Please, I'll never tease you again, please." Pippin had begun to cry, big tears running down his cheeks. "Oh, Merry, please."

Merry smiled reassuringly at him. "Do you want me to make you come, Pip?"

"Yes!"

Merry nodded and reached over to the bedside drawer again.

* * *

Pippin didn't know what Merry was fishing for in the drawer, but he was past the point of caring. So long as it made him come, he was game.

He watched as Merry pulled out a bottle of lube. Pippin grinned, knowing full well what that was used for.

"Good idea, Merry," he encouraged his cousin. Then he lay still, waiting for Merry to untie the scarf that held his wrists.

Merry didn't. Instead, he shoved a pillow under Pippin's hips. Then he began to work two fingers into Pip's opening.

"Um, Merry, you forgot to untie me," Pippin reminded his cousin.

Merry grinned that wicked grin again. "No, I didn't."

Pippin gasped. "You don't mean to leave me like this, do you?"

"It's called punishment, my poor little Took. And punishments are not meant to be pleasant."

A third finger found it's way into Pippin, and the younger Hobbit yelped at the intrusion. Then, just as quickly as he had inserted them, Merry pulled his fingers out.

* * *

Merry placed his already weeping cock at Pippin's entrance.

"But, Merry," Pippin cried. "I haven't been stretched properly. You can't be serious."

Merry put a finger to Pippin's lips to silence him. If they hadn't done this same thing just that morning, Merry might be worried. But he knew that Pippin would be alright. And, in a few moments, would be thankful that Merry hadn't waited.

He pushed into Pippin hard. His cousin screamed out and tried to pull away from Merry. Merry pushed his body down and held Pip still.

"Shush, Pip. Just give it a minute," Merry soothed. He waited for Pippin to relax.

Then, just as he heard Pippin's breathing return to normal, Merry pulled out and slammed back in again.

* * *

Pippin bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. He could taste the copper in his mouth. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, as he bit back scream after scream.

Merry had never been so harsh with him before. And all over a bit of cake.

But then something inside Pippin changed. There was suddenly a fiery tingle that went straight to his groin.

Merry had hit his sweet spot, and he had hit it hard.

Pippin would have given all his family's fortune just to be able to grab at Merry's shoulders. He strained against the scarf so hard that he knew there would be several bruises in the morning.

Then Pippin came. After nearly an hour of being hard, he shot his load all over his stomach. His lip was still bleeding, his wrists were bruised, and tears still glistened on his cheeks. Pippin Took had just had the best orgasm of his young life.

* * *

Merry felt Pippin's muscles clench around him, as the younger Hobbit climaxed. Merry pulled out one last time, and then rammed himself back in as hard as he could. He came, shooting his seed so far into Pippin that he was sure it would stay there forever.

Then his arm muscles weakened, and he collapsed on top of his cousin. Laying there, Merry couldn't fathom what had come over him. He was sure he had hurt Pippin.

Pippin.

Merry pushed himself back up, and quickly undid Pippin's wrists. Bruises had already begun to form. Merry lay down next to his cousin, and pulled Pip into his arms. He gently massaged the wrists.

'Pip, did I hurt you awful?" Merry asked, quietly.

"Not awful, Merry. Just a bit." Pippin eyes shone with truth and love, and Merry gasped to see all of that directed at him.

"I do love you, Pippin, my sweet."

"And I so love you, Merry, my love."

Merry kissed Pippin's forehead. "I suppose next time you'll listen when I tell you not to do something, won't you, Pip?"

"On the contrary, Merry, my love. Now I shall be looking for even more ways to get into trouble."

Merry chuckled and pulled Pippin in even closer.

* * *

They had washed and redressed by the time Frodo and Sam arrived. They came in the door, their faces flushed and their breathing hard.

"Thank goodness!" Pippin cried. "I'm starving."

"Where have you been?" Merry inquired.

Frodo grinned. "I had to give Sam my birthday present in private."

Sam turned a deep shade of red and mumbled something.

It sounded suspiciously like "twice".


End file.
